Another everafter gets stuck in Fairyport Landing
by kit-kat003
Summary: Peter Pan comes to Fairyport Landing and sweeps Sabrina off her feet. How will Puck Handle this? Puckabrina, PeterxSabrina ,mainly Puckabrina, K plus to be safe
1. Peter Pan Arrives

This is our first fanfic, hope you enjoy! A/N: post tales from the hood. Puck and Sabrina are now fourteen-ish-

Disclaimer: We are pretty sure we don't own the Sisters Grimm, or any brand name products mentioned in this fanfic. If we do…. well, that's news to us!

So enough idle chitchat, here's our Fanfiction!

Yet another everafter gets stuck in Ferryport Landing…

"I'm sorry, _lieblings_, but your Uncle Jake is with Briar, and I need to go to the store," Granny said to the two complaining teenagers.

"Why can't they go by themselves?" Sabrina whined.

"You know very well that Red and Daphne are too young to go to the park by themselves, Sabrina. Especially since the Scarlet Hand is running stronger than ever," Granny replied for the seventh time.

"Then we could just not go," Sabrina said.

"Your sisters deserve to get out of the house once in a while, and they've been wanting to go to the park for a long time," Granny said, exasperated. After Red had been cured of her insanity, Granny had welcomed her into the home and accepted her as part of the family. Now instead of referring to them as Daphne and Red or your sister and Red, she just said 'your sisters'.

"But why does HE have to come?" Sabrina whined.

"As I've said before, _liebling_, it's just not safe to go out of the house without an everafter."

"I wish Mr. Canis would come back already," Sabrina muttered.

"We've been through this, Sabrina, it's just not safe for them to come out of hiding, yet, and it's Mr. Clay now," Granny replied.

"I know, I know," Sabrina sighed.

"Now you two go get ready, I'm going to leave to the store now," Granny said.

"Fine…" Sabrina grumbled.

She stormed off to her room to put on her chucks and pull on a hoodie. Puck trailed behind her to taunt her in whatever way he could, seeing as how he already had a hoodie and shoes on, and also had no better way to spend his time.

"DAPHNE, RED, LET'S GO ALREADY!" Sabrina shouted once she was done. Puck still hadn't thought of what to say, and was thus standing in her doorway, concentrating on what would annoy her most.

"Get out of my way, Gasbag," she said, trying to leave her room.

"Make me," Puck said. Not the most original comeback, but it would have to work for now. While Puck was thinking this Sabrina pushed him with all her might and seeing as how he was distracted, knocked him down.

"Ow, hey!" he shouted.

"You told me to," Sabrina said, stepping over him into the hallway.

"Oh…" he said, a little winded, and still thinking. He had been having more and more trouble like this lately, he thought, maybe he was losing his edge.

"Get up already," Sabrina almost shouted, tapping him with her foot.

He jumped up and brushed himself off. At that moment Daphne and Red ran in.

"I thought you said it was time to go!" Daphne said.

"Tell that to fairy boy," Sabrina said, starting down the stairs.

"Puck…" Daphne started.

"I know, I know," Puck muttered, following Sabrina down the stairs.

Red and Daphne exchanged a look, then started after their "siblings."

Half an hour later, despite a few setbacks, they had arrived at the park. Daphne and Red immediately ran to the playground and started climbing on the equipment.

"Wow," Sabrina breathed, "this place has really been let go."

"There aren't many kids here now that Heart is in charge," Puck spat the name with contempt.

Sabrina started over to a bench to sit down when she tripped over a tree root. She braced herself for the impact of cold ground to face, but was very surprised when instead she felt warm arms.

She looked up and got ready to hurl an insult at Puck, but to her surprise, it was not anyone she had seen before.

"Be careful there," the stranger said.

"Uh…yeah…" Sabrina breathed, she had gotten a good look at the newcomer, and found that he was quite attractive.

"My name is Peter," he said.

"Peter…as in…" Sabrina started.

"Pan." Puck spat from behind her, Sabrina had never heard one word hold so much hate.

"Goodfellow," Peter said coolly.

"What are you doing here?" Puck demanded.

"I heard that you were having some trouble with the hand down here, and came to check it out," Peter said, then turned back to Sabrina, "so now you know my name, but I still have yet to learn yours."

"Oh, I'm Sabrina," she said.

"You're a Grimm!" he said, and for a moment, Sabrina braced herself for whatever attack might come her way, but instead, he bowed low, then took her hand and kissed it.

"I'm very pleased to have made the acquaintance of one of the Grimms of legend. I had no idea that there were such young, pretty Grimms in existence."

If either one had been paying attention, they would have noticed that with each compliment, Puck got visibly angrier and angrier. Now he looked about ready to kill something.

"WELL WE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!" Puck shouted at him, "GO BACK TO NEVERLAND, FREAK!"

"Puck!" Sabrina yelled, punching him.

"It's all right, Puck and I have never exactly been on friendly terms, but I had thought when I saw that he, too had aged, that he would have grown out of it like I did. And even if I wanted to leave, which I don't, I couldn't, for as you know, this town is…. cursed…"

Puck laughed, "I would PAY to have been there when you figured that out, how many times did you run into the barrier before it dawned on you?"

"How many times did you?" Peter returned.

"…" Puck stalked away and sat down on a bench.

"So, not to be rude or anything, but you're a lot more…polite than I thought you would be, you know, the stories and all…" Sabrina said.

"Well, you of all people should know that the stories in pop culture aren't always…very accurate… and over the years I picked up on a few things. Growing up helped as well," he said.

"Oh, I see," Sabrina said, "I wish I could say the same for Mr. Grumpy," Sabrina said.

A confused look came over Peter's face. "I thought Mr. Six (A/N if grumpy has a different number, Sorry!) was still in New York, and what does he even have to do with this conversation?"

"Oh, sorry, I was referring to Puck," Sabrina said.

"Oh, of course," Peter said, "Gah, I feel like an idiot."

"No, don't, I'm still getting used to this whole everafter thing," Sabrina said. At this point Daphne and Red ran up.

"Who's your new friend?" Daphne demanded. A look of comprehension passed over Red's face.

"Oh, this is Peter," Sabrina said, bracing herself.

"Peter?? As in…"

"Peter Pan." Red stated simply.

Daphne squealed and inserted her palm into her mouth, a habit she still hadn't grown out of.

"PETER PAN!!!!" she yelled.

Puck, still on the bench, scowled, and shot her a look that could kill a small animal.

Hope you liked it! PLEASE RxR! Any constructive criticism would be welcomed, but appreciative comments are always nice too! Ideas are also welcome.


	2. The real Peter Pan?

A/N: Thanks for the review! As to your first question, well, we don't really know yet! For your second question, I hope this helps!

**Everyone else: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: We still don't own anything….**Sigh****

Chapter 2

One hour later, they were all back at the house, Peter and Granny included.

"Peter! How very nice to meet you again, my boy!" Granny had exclaimed when she first saw him, "How are you? You look like you're skin and bones! Have you been eating right? Let me fix you something!" and like that, she was off in the kitchen, making another of her strange international dishes.

"Well, you know Granny, I guess," Sabrina said.

"Yeah, we met a while ago, before she came here," Peter said.

"Ah, well, was it before her long honeymoon? Because you may not want to eat what she's fixing…" Sabrina cautioned, shuddering at memories of some of the dishes Granny prepared in the past.

Peter laughed, "It was after her honeymoon, and yes, some of her dishes are a little…eccentric, but I really don't think they're all that bad."

"Really? Am I the only one?" Sabrina asked.

"Probably. You're really weird, Sabrina," Daphne said, "I mean, who wouldn't lover her glowing pancakes, or peanut orange rosemary elephant?"

"In a word, me. Plus, I think eating elephant is cruel," Sabrina said.

"You might as well become a vegetarian, if you think it's so cruel," Daphne said.

"All I'm saying is I'd like to have a dish for once that wasn't iridescent or impossible to pronounce," Sabrina muttered.

"Irri….Irri…what?" Daphne asked.

"Iridescent. It means sparkly," Sabrina explained.

"Oh. Those are my favorite, though!" she exclaimed.

"I don't get what the big deal is, Puke Face, it's just food, it all ends up in the same place anyway. You're such a sissy sometimes," Puck said from the corner in which he was sulking.

"Thank you, Mr. Sunshine, for your lovely outlook on things," Sabrina said, "can I talk to you in the living room for a second?"

In an instant, Puck was out of his corner and in the living room, and, if anyone had been paying attention, which again they were not, they would have seen a look of almost joy pass his face for the most brief of instants.

Sabrina followed at a more leisurely pace, and once she was in the living room, sat down.

"What the heck is wrong with you, idiot?" she exclaimed once she was seated.

"What do you mean?" he asked, even though he knew very well what she meant.

"I mean, why have you been sulking all afternoon? You're acting like a baby! You've hardly said two words to Peter, and they were both insults! Haven't you seen that Peter has moved on? He's no longer part of your childish feud. He's grown up. Why don't you?"

Whatever joy Puck hadn't wiped off his face when Sabrina had come into the room was now completely gone. "Do you really mean, that?" Puck asked.

His face was so pitiful that Sabrina almost took it back, but she remembered all the times he had tricked her, and shook off the guilt.

"Every word," she said firmly.

"Oh," if it was even possible, his face fell even more. He tried to put on a mean smirk, but somehow, it just made him look more pitiful. _Why do I even care what she thinks?_ He thought, _I never have before. _

_What's his angle?_ Sabrina thought, _He can't…actually care what I say about him?_

Suddenly Puck broke through the quietness with a loud belch, then successfully put on a sneer. "Well, who cares what you think? 'Cause I sure don't." with that he belched once more then walked out of the room.

Sabrina groaned and followed him out, _Nope, not a single caring bone in his body,_ she thought as she took her place by Peter again.

A couple minutes later, Granny brought out a tray full of shiny, green cookies.

"Don't eat too many, _lieblings_, dinner will be soon," she said.

"Ooh! What kind of cookies are these, Granny?" Daphne asked.

"I'm pretty sure you don't want to know…" Sabrina started.

"They're rosemary nutmeg," Granny said as she exited the room.

Sabrina sighed and sat back in her chair, all hope that Granny might actually cook normal for once evaporated. Puck made a face at her from across the table and grabbed four cookies off of the tray. He then proceeded to shove all four in his mouth at the same time.

Peter hesitantly grabbed one, and took a small bite, chewing well before he took another.

"Sabrina, if it's not too much of a bother, would you mind getting me some tea?" Peter asked.

"Oh, of course, I'll see if we have some," Sabrina said, then got up and left the room.

Daphne and Red had decided to take their cookies upstairs to their room to play house.

So with Peter and Puck alone in the room Peter shoved the rest of his cookie in his mouth, reached for another one, and sneered at Puck.

**A/N: Sorry! I know it's a bit of a cliffy, but we're the authors…so that's pretty much what we're here for. Once again, Please RxR! **


	3. Jelousy? What else would you call it?

A/N: Thank you soo much for all of the reviews! Keep it up! I really don't know what else there needs to be said, so for anyone who's still reading this and not already reading the story, you too can read the story now, for I am done going on and on…

**Disclaimer: still own nothing…**

Chapter three.

Sabrina walked back in the room, carrying a glass full of tea. She set it down next to Peter, then took her own seat beside him.

"Thank you so much," Peter said, lifting the glass to his lips and taking a small sip, "you don't know how long it's been since I've had a decent cup of tea. I am greatly in your debt."

Sabrina blushed, "Really it's not that big of a deal," she mumbled.

"Yeah," Puck said, "you're being really over dramatic."

"I wouldn't call it over dramatic," Sabrina said, "just _polite_. You should take some lessons from him."

"Fat chance of that ever happening," Puck said, then more to himself and Peter, "if only you knew…"

"What?" Sabrina asked.

"Nothing, go get your hearing checked, dummy," Puck said louder.

Peter had heard him, though, which was all Puck really wanted.

"Sabrina, would you accompany me on a walk through the property? I'm really intrigued about your house and the grounds," Peter said.

"Oh, of course!" Sabrina said, slipping her shoes on.

As they walked out the back door, Peter turned around and threw one gloating sneer in Pucks direction. Puck sighed once the door was closed and flew up to his room. Once there, he sat on his trampoline and pondered the day's events. If only he could find some way to prove to Sabrina that Peter wasn't what he said he was. He couldn't believe that jerk was trying to steal Sabrina.

_No_ he thought_ not stealing Sabrina, she was never mine to begin with. Not that I wanted her to be, _he chided himself, _because I don't. I just don't want her to get in trouble, because then I'll have to go save her sorry butt. Yup, that's the only reason I'm mad at Peter. I don't care if she likes someone else. Just not him. Because he doesn't really like her and when she finds out we'll all have to listen to her whine and complain for weeks on end. That's it. That's the only reason I'm upset. I just don't want _Pan _to disturb the peace of our home. I mean, I could make Sabrina like me if I really wanted to. It's not that big of a deal. _ARRGH _I DON'T want to though, stop thinking that, idiot, GAH, you're seriously so stupid sometimes, Puck. Okay, this is weird. I'm talking to myself…hmmm, definitely not normal behavior…or sane behavior for that matter. I'm hungry. _

With that he stood up and walked to the kitchen to get more cookies. That was a mistake on his part, because Granny Relda was already in the kitchen making dinner.

"_Liebling, _it's not going to be that long until dinner, you'll ruin your appetite. Why don't you go find Peter and Sabrina and tell them to come in and wash up," she told him, when he asked for some food.

"Why don't I?" he asked, "well here are a couple reasons that come to mind, one, Sabrina is stupid. Two I HATE Peter, that two faced double-crossing backstabber. Three, that would mean me walking, and actually doing something productive and helpful, and I am the trickster king, spiritual leader for hoodlums and delinquents, hope for all good for nothings, and-"

"_Liebling, _please, just go," Granny begged.

"Fine," he grumbled, "but this is just because you feed me, old lady, and don't get any ideas. You still can't order me around."

"I know, Puck, please, just go," She said patiently.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going…" he stormed through the door and slammed it on his way out.

He wandered around for a bit, not really sure just how far they would walk. After thoroughly searching the back and front yard, he wandered into the forest at the edge of their property. He popped out his wings and flew through the trees, searching for them. Finally, he came to a clearing in the forest, where Sabrina and Peter were holding hands, and it looked like they were about to kiss.

_Why that low down dirty…_Puck hurled several choice insults at the boy in his head. He then pulled his wings in, landed behind Sabrina, and grabbed her shoulders, "Granny said it's time for supper!" he whispered in her ear.

Sabrina jolted and let out a scream, she flung her arm around, ready to beat up whoever, or _what_ever was behind her. She got in a few good punches when she realized who it was and stopped.

"YOU IDIOT!!" she yelled at him, "WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING?" she then began to throw punches again, and Peter had to pull her off the poor fairy.

"Come on, Sabrina," he said soothingly in her ear, "he was just doing what Granny told him to, don't blame him. He's just a little immature, that's all."

"Immature? Puck was not being immature! He was being a creeper!" she said, on the verge of hysterics.

"Don't worry, it's gonna be all right, just be calm. You shouldn't expect someone so immature to know the line between funny and hurtful," he said, taking her hand and rubbing it.

Sabrina sighed, "You're right, I guess. Let's go back to the house. Puck, tell Granny we're on our way."

"Oh, no! I saw you two, you're staying within my sight, or I'm telling the old lady that you two are making out in the forest," Puck threatened.

"PUCK!" Sabrina shouted.

"It's all right, we can go back to the house, there'll be other moments," Peter said, glaring at Puck over Sabrina's shoulder.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Puck said in a threatening tone, "the minute I lose track of both of you at the same time, I'm telling."

With that, Puck stalked out of the forest. Sabrina and Peter turned to each other and shrugged before following him out.

Puck brooded silently the rest of the evening. As he sat awake on his trampoline that night, he pondered what to do.

_Ugh! That stupid Grimm, she can't tell a bad thing when he's staring her in the face…and holding her hands…GAH, I don't care! I just don't want to hear her complain. There's got to be something I can do…_ Suddenly, an idea struck him, it was completely insane, but he liked it, _it just might work, too! Puck you're a genius!…oh crud, not again…_

**A/N: Hope you liked it! if you did, or even if you didn't, click on that button, and give us feedback! **


	4. A look into their minds

**A/N:Thanks for everyone who's reviewing! Here's Chapter four! enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Sabrina woke up and groaned. _I wonder if Puck's still pouting, _she thought, _and more importantly, I wonder what he's going to do to me once he's stopped sulking. _

She sat up and looked at the clock. Then sighing, she stood up and stumbled over to her closet. She selected an outfit, stumbled to the bathroom and got ready for the day. Once she was done, she walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat down at the table next to Peter.

(A/N Granny had insisted that Peter stay on the couch until he could find someplace of his own) Granny came in a few minutes later, carrying what looked like orange oatmeal.

"What-" Daphne started.

"Please, wait till I'm out of the room or done eating," Sabrina cut her off.

Peter laughed. At that moment, Puck walked in. Normally, this wouldn't be that big of a deal, but today, Puck was clean, and wearing a nice t-shirt and kakis, instead of his usual grubby green sweatshirt and dirty jeans.

"Wow," Sabrina said, "what's the special occasion?"

"Oh, nothing," he replied, "I was just thinking about what you said yesterday, and I think you're right. It's about time I grow up and act my age."

"Really?" Sabrina asked. Puck had never paid attention to anything she said.

"Yeah, and Peter, I'd like to apologize, you know, for yesterday. That was not nice or mature of me, I'll mind my own business next time," he said.

"Oh, uh, yeah, a-apology accepted," Peter stuttered.

"Thank you. This looks amazing," Puck said, turning to Granny.

"Thank you, _libeling_," Granny Relda replied.

"So, Grimm, would you like to walk to the park with me after breakfast?" Puck asked.

"Oh, uh, well," Sabrina said.

"We already have plans, Puck," Peter said, with an edge to his voice.

"Oh, ok, sorry, I didn't mean to intrude," Puck said.

"Actually, I was just going to show him around the town, but I'm sure you must know even more than I do, so why don't we make it a threesome?" Sabrina said, "I mean, if it's all right with you, Peter."

Sabrina was wondering what was up with Puck, but somehow he seemed to have changed, and she figured she may as well keep an eye on him in case he hadn't, and was planning on something. That's what she told herself, at least. Deep down, even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, especially herself, she wanted him to change. This thought briefly surfaced to the top of her mind when she brushed it aside and stood up.

"Well, let's head out, then," she said.

"Ok," Peter and Puck said at the same time. They then turned and glared at each other.

Two hours and innumerable dark looks over Sabrina's head later, they were back at the house.

"Wow," Peter said, "this is actually a pretty amazing little town."

"That's one way to describe it," Sabrina said.

"So, Sabrina, why don't we walk to the park now?" Puck said.

"Um, we just did a _lot_ of walking," she said.

"Oh, yeah," Puck said.

"So you could go to the forest with me?" Peter asked.

"Uh, once again, a _lot_ of walking," she replied.

"Yeah, of course," Peter said.

"Mmhmm, well, we can do something else, that, ya know, doesn't require _walking_," she said.

"Yeah, like what?" Puck said.

"I don't know, you guys have enough ideas that require walking, don't you have any that _don't_?" she asked.

"Well, we could watch TV," Puck said.

"Sure, why not?" Sabrina said.

While they were watching TV, though, none of them were really paying attention. They were all thinking about their current situation.

_I wonder if it's working,_ Puck thought, _this whole 'being mature' thing is a lot harder than it looks, but it'll all be worth it if that idiot stops hitting on Sabrina. Ugh, Puck I thought I wasn't going to think about it like that, because it's not true, I just don't want her to whine. And I also thought I was going to stop talking to myself… maybe I should get that checked out…_

_Wow, this is almost getting annoying, _Sabrina thought, _I hate to think this, but I might actually _miss_ the old Puck. NO, I don't, I take that back. And what's up with that Peter guy, anyway? Seriously, no one's that perfect, especially not the famous Peter Pan of legend. I need to look up his story in the journals, and talk to Puck to see if he knows anything…and maybe I'll tell him to stop with the whole being mature thing…NO, ugh, I already told myself I DON'T miss the old Puck. I DON'T MISS THE OLD PUCK!_

Peter was thinking _wow, these brats are REALLY getting annoying. Ugh! I can't wait until I finish that loser Puck off, so I can get out of this stupid town. Maybe this will finally prove my worth to the Master. It's too bad about Sabrina, though, I really think I could have learned to like her. Meanwhile she's totally wrapped around my finger, I don't think she even has any suspicion whatsoever. This is going to be even easier than I thought. _

**A/N: Another cliffy…sorry bout that. I think I might be getting a bit of a writers block, but I'll do my best to keep updating. Well, hope you liked it, please review! Criticism, and ideas are both welcome (or whatever else, just review!) **


	5. More scheming

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! (though it really hasn't been **_**too**_** long) I'm not exactly sure how I'm doing with my writers block, but here it goes! All of the reviews I'm getting are soo appreciated! Thanks! And without further ado (because I'm sure not many people actually bothered to read this anyway, but ah well),**

Chapter 5

Sabrina awoke with a start. For a second, she was surprised that Daphne wasn't snoring. Then she remembered that even though Daphne had forgiven her a while ago, she decided she liked having her own room, even though, ironically enough, she was now sharing with Red. She sighed softly to herself and rolled over to look at the clock. _1:00, perfect,_ she thought. She had been planning on staying awake, but Peter had insisted on going to the park later that afternoon, which had meant more walking. By the time all three of them got home (she had insisted Puck come as well) she had been exhausted, and try as she might, she could not keep her eyes open past 10:30.

She stifled a yawn and quietly stood up. She still had her clothes on from earlier, so she quietly snuck downstairs and into the living room.

"Sabrina, what are you doing up so early?" Sabrina stifled a yelp and flung herself around to face the speaker.

"Oh, Peter!" she exclaimed, "I wasn't expecting you to be up, you startled me!"

"I'm so sorry," he said.

"I just couldn't sleep, so I came down here to grab a journal," she said.

"Which one?" he said.

"I was thinking Thumbilina," she said, picking the journal up from a stack, "that story's always fascinated me."

"Ah yes, she was quite a character," he said, "I remember this one time-"

"Why didn't anyone tell me there was a party goin' on down here?" Puck questioned from the doorway.

"What are you doing here, G-I mean-Puck?"

"I was hungry," Puck stated, then he remembered his plan, "then on my way down here, I heard Sabrina's yelp and thought I should check it out."

"I see…" Peter said.

"Well, I'm starting to get tired again, so I think I'll go to bed," Sabrina said, faking a yawn. She headed upstairs, but instead of going back to her room, she continued down the hallway to Puck's.

Once at the door, she cautiously opened it and checked for traps. Once deeming it safe to enter, she stepped in. After a couple minutes, she came to the trampoline and sat down on it. She sat there a while and waited for Puck. Just as she was starting to wonder where he could possibly be, he walked up.

"There you are, Grimm!" he exclaimed, "I've been looking for you, you weren't in your room, and I started to worry…"

"Peter's not here, you can knock it off," she said.

"Oh….yeah…." Puck said, mentally scolding himself.

An awkward silence then ensued. "So…" Puck said, trying to change the topic, "it's too bad Peter caught you and you couldn't get the journal with his story in it."

"Puck, Puck, Puck," Sabrina chided, "you really have no faith in me at all, do you?"

"Wha-?" he said.

"Of course I got the right journal, I placed inside this one earlier today when you guys were fighting in the kitchen," she interrupted.

"Wait, you knew we were fighting?" he questioned.

"I'm really not as clueless as you believe me to be," she said.

"So we have the right journal?"

"Good job, you finally caught up, fairy boy! I thought I was going to have to explain even further," she said sarcastically.

"Whatever…" he searched for an insulting nickname but couldn't find one. _Man, your losing your edge, these used to come so easily_, he thought. "Just start reading the journal already, Grimm," he said.

"I am. I have been for the past five minutes, genius. Some of us can read _silently_," she said.

"I can read silently!" he said indignantly, "…most of the time…anyway, I was just thinking that since we were working together, we should both read it at the same time, as to not waste time."

"What gave you the idea that I want to work with _you_" she said.

"Oh, I don't know…maybe the fact that you're _in my room,_" he pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, that…" she said, "Well, don't get used to it! I'm just working with you because Granny and Daphne don't suspect anything, and you and I both know what happens when I something they don't want to believe about someone they think is innocent, weather I'm right or not."

"Yeah, they can be a little…. untrusting sometimes,"

Thus they spent most of the night pouring over the journals looking for any indication that Peter might be telling the truth, or, in Puck's case, for evidence that he _wasn't _telling the truth. Puck's goal turned out to be the easier of the two, the journal was full of the many time Robin had tricked unsuspecting humans, for fun, or, more often, for revenge.

"Wow, the Disney movie doesn't make him look like _that _much of a prankster," she said.

"And look here, he has violent tendencies," Puck said triumphantly.

"Puck…it says he incensed people," Sabrina said after studying the passage he had pointed to.

"I know! Isn't that great?"

"Puck, do you know what incensed means?" she questioned.

"Um, doesn't it have to do with turning people into incense, and like burning them or something?" he asked, seeming more excited than revolted by the idea.

"Eww, no! It means you _annoy_ people, genius, it has nothing to do with violence…unless you drive said annoyed person to it," she said, then muttered under her breath, "which you're coming pretty close."

"Oh…well don't we have enough proof that he's never been that nice of a guy? I mean, he kidnapped Wendy just so she would tell him stories, he worked the lost boys nearly to death, then he kidnapped Wendy's daughter after Wendy abandoned him and grew up just for revenge," he said.

"Yeah, it does appear that many of his decisions in life _have_ been motivated by revenge, but that doesn't explain why he's here," she replied.

"Yes, it does, idiot, you clearly never listen to me. Pan and I just sort of happen to be _rivals_," Puck said.

"Oh, yeah, right…" Sabrina blushed, annoyed that she hadn't thought of that angle.

"So what do you think he's trying to do?" she asked, trying to change the subject.

"I thought we just established that he was trying to get revenge," Puck said with a you-couldn't-possibly-be-this-stupid look on his face.

"No, I mean, what do you think his plan is," Sabrina said, rolling her eyes.

"I don't know, but I'm definitely keeping a close eye on you just in case," Puck said.

Sabrina raised an eyebrow. He stammered, "You know, cause then if Granny found out that I knew Peter's potential, and that I had still let you go unprotected, I would be grounded for quite some time, and I don't want to spent the next four years of my life stuck in this room."

Sabrina rolled her eyes again, "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself," she said defensively.

"Not against an everafter, you're not, there are just some things humans and weak everafters just can't do. Actually, most everafters couldn't take on Pan, it take a special kind of talent and ability to take down someone _that _ruthless," Puck said.

"Oh, that's too bad, I guess that means that we're going to have to go find Mr. Clay or Charming or something," Sabrina said.

"That hurts," Puck said, touching his heart, "that hurts right here."

"Oh suck it up, fairy boy, stop being a pansy. Now I know you don't have what it takes," Sabrina said, "unfortunately for me, though, you're all the protection I have, so at least try to gain some composure. Now let's stop the idle chitchat and think of a plan."

So for the second night in a row, Puck found himself planning. This time however, even though neither would admit it, he was in much better company.

**A/N: Hello again. How did you like it? Seeing as I do not have psychic abilities, I won't be able to know unless you click the button and tell me! **


	6. The plot thickens

A/N: Ahh spring break, finally free time to update! Thank you reviewers!! I appreciate it so much!

**Here you go**

Chapter 6

Sabrina woke up for the second time that morning merely hours after she had gone back to sleep. She stretched and got ready for the day, reviewing their plan in her mind.

Once she was done, she headed downstairs silently hoping for something, _anything_, relatively normal for breakfast. These hopes were erased, however, as soon as the table came into view. She sighed and sat down next to Peter, trying to be as normal as possible.

Granny dished some purple goop on her plate, and like always she pushed it around without ever actually eating much until Peter was done eating.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Peter asked.

It was time to set the plan in motion, "I was thinking of going down to the river," Sabrina said. It was a dangerous and risky plan, and she was praying it would work.

"Oh, I don't believe we've been there," Peter said.

"We haven't. You'll have to be careful, of course, because the barrier lies somewhere around there, but as long as you don't try to fly over it," she stopped and glared at Puck, who shrugged and continued eating, "you should be fine."

"Sounds like fun. Will Puck be joining us?" though the question was directed at Sabrina, he narrowed his eyes at Puck as if warning him to back off.

"Nope, you guys wore me out yesterday," Puck said, "I really don't want to walk more today."

"Excellent," Peter said under his breath.

Sabrina pretended not to hear, keeping the plan in mind.

"Well, shall we be off, then," Peter said, holding out his hand, Sabrina's heart beat faster in suspense, and she took it.

Even though Puck now knew that Sabrina was merely acting, the sight still made him furious. _Get your hand off of her, slimeball, _he was yelling silently in his head, until, of course, the thoughts broke through and he realized what he was thinking. _You don't care, Puck,_ he thought as he watched them exit the house, _you just don't want her to get hurt. Because you don't want to get in trouble. Mm-hmm. That's it. Nothing more. Even if you did like her, it would be pointless, because she obviously doesn't like you. Not that I do like her. Nope. Sure, she's somewhat not completely ugly, considering she's a human and everything. Ugh, you sap, stop denying it. You like her. But she doesn't like me, so it doesn't matter. Wait, I do not like her! Stop trying to confuse me! Oh, I'm talking to myself again…I'm beginning to think I'm losing my mind. That would explain a lot. _

Meanwhile, peter and Sabrina were already to the river. The sat down on a sandy bank and stared over the gushing water.

"You know, I'm really glad I met you, Sabrina Grimm," Peter said.

_Time to kick it up a notch, _Sabrina thought. "I am too," she said, squeezing his hand and laying her head against his shoulder. She was completely revolted by doing this, but she knew that it was what had to be done if they were to find out what was up with Peter. _Gah, I hope Puck gets here to help me in time if this goes south, or at least if I got to see him one more time…_ the thought surprised her. But what surprised her more was that it was true. She would have liked to contemplate this more, but Peter interrupted her thoughts, "What are you thinking?" he asked.

She pushed the truth, what she was actually thinking to the back of her mind and quickly came up with a response, "I-I was just thinking about…you," she said, pretending to be embarrassed.

"What about me?" he asked.

_How much I'd love to punch you in the gut,_ she thought, "How you looked when we met."

"Really?" he asked.

_No, idiot,_ "Yeah…" she replied. All the flirting was making her sick.

_That would be the one nice thing about Puck, I don't think he'd want to go through the idiotic flirting any more than I would…Mainly because he doesn't like you, _she tried to convince herself. Anything that would end the new sensation she was feeling, but didn't want to be feeling.

"How did I look?" he questioned.

_How narcissistic, _she thought, "very handsome," she said, wanting to throw up.

"Ah, well thank you. And I apologize," he said.

"For what," Sabrina said, uneasy.

"For what I'm going to have to do to you," Peter said.

Sabrina sat up and tried to pull her hand away, but he clutched tighter.

"You see, you're a big nuisance to the scarlet hand. You, your bratty little sister, your idiot of an uncle and your dear old Granny are the only things keeping the barrier around Fairyport landing in existence. Yet somehow, the weaklings who live here can't manage to get you to leave or die. How could this be? I thought, I pondered and I observed. You see, I have come to the conclusion that it is you who is keeping the family together."

"Me?" Sabrina asked, shocked.

"Yes, you. Here's how I figured that out. Besides your uncle, you are the strongest in the family. Your whole family and that fairy love you dearly. If I got rid of you, Goodfellow would have no reason to stick around. He'd also be very easy to finish off, seeing as how he would be depressed after having the one he loved murdered under his very nose. Your uncle would be easy to get out of the picture, seeing as he's head over heels for that Princess, and would do anything, even leave town, to save her life. With the three protectors out of the way, Your Grandmother and little sister would be so easy to finish off, it would take a mere matter of seconds. So you see, my dear Sabrina, you are the one holding this family together. If I eliminate you, I eliminate the Grimms."

"There's one flaw in your thinking," Sabrina said.

"Oh? What's that?" Peter sneered.

"One, Puck doesn't love me," she started.

"Oh, doesn't he?" Peter laughed, "You are so oblivious to the truth. Did you not notice that dear Goodfellow almost went insane with jealousy when I started hanging out with you?"

"Even if he did love me, you have him pegged wrong. He won't be easy to finish off; he's going to give you the fight of your life. And he's going to win. Puck is one of the best fighters I know. He won't let you get away with anything. He's ten times the person you'll ever be, Peter."

"Oh, how interesting. I had thought that you liked me. You are a splendid actress, my dear. I never would have guessed that you returned the fairy boy's love. How sweet, this is indeed a most interesting turn of events. Too bad that time is running out and I do have to kill you now."

He pulled on Sabrina's hand and drug her to the edge of the water. Sabrina struggled, but couldn't manage to free herself. Peter pulled some rope out of his pocket and bound Sabrina's hands, then feet. He tore a bit of cloth from his sweatshirt and stuffed it in Sabrina's mouth.

"Can't have you screaming for trouble now can we?" he whispered in her ear.

He then pulled out a bit of shimmering powder from his other pocket, threw it on to himself and took to the air in the air, carrying Sabrina with him. He flew out over the river, careful that he wouldn't hit the barrier, and prepared to drop the struggling Sabrina.

"You know, it's a shame," he said darkly, "you really are a very pretty girl."

With that he let go of Sabrina's arm and watched her plummet towards the raging river below.

**A/N: I know, it's not very nice to leave you at a cliff hanger like that, but I promise I'll update soon. In the mean time, Please review! (and thanks again to those who have been!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I'm done being cruel, here's the seventh chapter, thanks reviewers!**

Chapter 7:

Sabrina braced herself for the landing. For a late spring day, the water was surprisingly icy cold. She struggled against her bondage to no avail. Peter had tied her arms and legs mercilessly tight. She did her best to struggle to the surface, but even that took almost all of her energy. She broke the surface for a split second before being dragged back under by the current. She prayed that she had fallen on the right side of the barrier, and that somehow someone could come. If she landed outside the barrier, all hope was lost, for most of the people who could and would help her were everafters.

_Puck, where are you_ she thought desperately, _I really need you right now. If only I could see you one last time, tell you how I feel. _She figured she could allow herself these thoughts seeing as how in a few minutes she'd be dead and it wouldn't matter anymore.

Soon the lack of air caught up with her and she began to black out. Black patches swirled and clogged up her vision, and eventually she lost consciousness with one last thought, _I think I may have loved you, Puck._

"WHERE IS SHE?!?!?" Puck lunged at Peter.

Peter laughed, "By now, she's probably in a better place."

Puck punched him with all of his strength in the gut, and he doubled over. "What. Did. You. Do. With. Her?" Puck growled menacingly.

"I dropped your precious Sabrina in the river," Peter said. Puck took off. "She's probably dead by now, Goodfellow," Peter called after him.

Puck ignored him and searched the water. _Come on, Sabrina, Come on. You're tougher than this, you can't die on me. You have to live, Sabrina, come on just break the surface once, just let me know where you are. Come on, I can't lose you, Sabrina, I just can't. _

All of a sudden a body drifted to the top, face down. Puck dived at it with all of his speed, and scooped the body out of the river. He flew back to the bank and laid her down on her back.

Puck gently brushed the hair off her face checked her pulse. Her heart was still beating, faintly, but she wasn't breathing. He tried to remember what to do in this situation. He had, at one point, taken CPR lessons, but it seemed so long ago. He was pretty sure that he needed to perform rescue breaths, but wasn't sure. _It can't hurt, Puck,_ he thought to himself. He tilted her head back and opened her mouth. When he checked for obstructions, he saw the gag Peter had put in her mouth. He quickly removed it while muttering a few choice swear words about Peter.

Just as he was about to perform the rescue breath, Sabrina started coughing, and opened her eyes, "Now look who's taking advantage of whom (A/N: sorry if that's not what Puck said when he woke up, it's been a bit since I've read that book)," Sabrina muttered weakly.

Puck chuckled softly and pulled her up into a soft hug after untying her bonds. Sabrina seemed tense at first, but then relaxed and leaned in to him. "Never do that to me again, Grimm, or trust me, you will pay dearly," he whispered softly in her ear.

"Oh, my, how touching," a sneering voice called from behind them, "to bad I have to end this adorable little scene and kill you myself."

"You will not lay a finger on her ever again." Puck said menacingly, letting go of Sabrina and jumping in the air to face Peter.

"Let's end this, Goodfellow," Peter said.

"Gladly, Pan," Puck replied.

The two lunged at each other and started throwing punches. They were both equally matched and fought for a few minutes without anyone gaining ground. Sabrina watched from where she sat on the beach, wishing she could do something, _anything_ but sit there. Suddenly a thought came into her head.

"PETER!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. It wasn't much, but it worked.

Peter was distracted for a split second, and that was all Puck needed to get the upper hand. He unleashed all of his rage in that one punch to Peter's head, knocking him unconscious. Peter fell from the sky and landed with a dull thud on the beach. Puck landed back down next to Sabrina and picked up the rope she had been bound with.

"Let's see how he likes it, the little-"

"Puck don't kill him, don't stoop to his level," Sabrina said.

Puck paused, contemplating this, then sighed. He continued over to Peter and bound his writs and ankles, then walked back over to Sabrina. "That should hold him until we let Canis know," he said, then scooped her up into his arms and took flight.

"We're visiting Mr. Clay?" Sabrina questioned.

"Yeah, they'll know what to do," Puck replied.

After escaping to the forest almost two years ago, Mr. Clay had been giving the Grimms updates on where they were at the moment. These reports were seemingly one of the few things Puck paid attention to in the Grimm household, so Puck was able to quickly navigate them to the renegade's hideout. After a brief explanation of what happened, Mr. Clay and Charming ran off, quickly followed by Snow, who was muttering something about not being left behind to do the woman's work.

Robin and the others were off hunting, so Puck and Sabrina flew off again. Instead of flying back to the house, though, Puck flew deeper into the forest.

"Where are we going?" Sabrina questioned.

"You'll see soon," was all Puck said.

Not long after that, they entered a small clearing. The ground was covered with lush looking grass and beautiful flowers. Puck stopped abruptly and dropped Sabrina on the ground.

"Hey!" Sabrina exclaimed, "I almost died, like, an hour ago!"

"Yeah, well, suck it up, last time I almost drowned, I wasn't so whiny. And when I got my wings ripped off, the first thing I did, when I was better was save your sorry butt," he retorted.

"Ugh, you had almost a month of healing inside that gooey little pod of yours, so you can hardly call it just getting better. And you're an everafter," Sabrina said.

"I don't see what that has to do with it," Puck said.

"It seemed to have everything to do with it when I gave you mouth to mouth and when we were planning," Sabrina replied.

"Oh…yeah, you got me there," he said, then flopped down next to Sabrina.

"Can I ask you something?" He said.

"Umm, besides the question you just asked?" Sabrina teased.

Puck rolled his eyes, "Duh, Grimm."

"Ok, yes, you may." She was actually surprised that he asked her permission.

"Do you ever…think of the future?" he asked.

Sabrina blushed. She had not only thought of the future, quite frequently, but she had also lived it. "Yeah, I think about it sometimes," she replied.

"I do to. I wonder what it holds for me. And…." He paused, "…and for us."

"I don't think you want to know," Sabrina said, more to herself.

Puck gave her a brief questioning look before continuing, "Do you ever think about the past?"

"Depends, what part of the past," she only paused for a second before answering her own question, "not that it matters much, I've thought about most of my past at one time or another."

"Do you…ever think about _our_ past?" he asked.

"Yes," she mumbled, blushing.

"I do to," he said honestly.

"R-really?" Sabrina asked.

"Yup," he said simply, "and I have a question."

"Another one?" Sabrina said jokingly.

"Mm-hmm," he said.

"Well, go ahead then," Sabrina said feigning impatience.

"Would you really punch me if I kissed you again?" he asked leaning close to Sabrina.

Her heart started beating faster, "I was younger, and angrier then," she said softly.

"Does that mean no?"

"Yeah," she said.

"Wait, yeah?" Puck questioned.

"No, just kiss me, fairy boy," she said, leaning in and kissing Puck.

When they pulled apart they looked at each other for a few minutes.

"Well, what does this mean," Puck asked.

"This means we're going to have to start dating or something," Sabrina said, "because I think I like you."

"Yeah, yeah, me too," he said.

With that they leaned in and kissed one more time before going to the house and pretending like nothing happened.

**A/N: well there you go, the conclusion to this story. I think I'm going to do a sequel, but it will probably be under a different username, seeing as how I am now able to post stories through my account and can stop using my friends. My user name is youshouldbereadingmyfanfic, so if you liked this, check it out (I'll try to post it soon) and just because I'm done doesn't mean you should stop reviewing! So please tell me what you thought, what I should improve, any ideas for the sequel, or anything else! Thanks for all who have reviewed on this story so far!**


End file.
